my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
First day at U.A.
This article, 'Our Friendship: First Day At U.A.', belongs to Brxccoliuwu & LunariaAsmr. Please DO NOT edit without either of the creators permission. Thank you ^^ --------------------------------------------- "Dammit." Ono said as she looked at the time on her phone. "ONO HURRY UP! YOU DON'T WANNA BE LATE ON THE FIRST DAY!" Youko yelled from downstairs. "I'M ALMOST DONE!" Ono lied. Ono hurried to her bathroom. She took a shower, brushed her sharp teeth, and fixed her messy hair. She walked to her closet and looked at the U.A. uniform. She put on her dress shirt as well as her blazer and skirt. She then put on her tie and thigh-high socks. She grabbed her book bag and ran downstairs. "Where's dad?" Ono asked, eyes widening as she looked around. "Honey, he left a while ago." Youko said. "Ughhhh!" Ono groaned. "Ono honey, it's still early. Class starts at 8:25. It's only 7:12." Youko stated smiling. "I-" Ono cut herself off as she looked at the clock. "Welp, I'll go to school early then." Ono said as she poured herself a cup of coffee and went to pet her cat, Kuro. Kuro is a male cat that Aizawa and Ono found in an alleyway when Ono was about 5 years old. Ono named him Kuro because of his black fur. He's a black cat with blue and yellow eyes. "Well, I'll be off! Love you, mom!" Ono smiled. "The first time you called me mom." Youko smiled. Ono hugged Youko and smiled. "Have a great day patrolling!" Ono said, putting on her shoes and walking out the door. --------------------------------------------- "Oh dear..." Kisaki mumbled under her breath. "This... can't be a good thing..." She looks down at her hands and saw strange markings. "Why did this have to happen now..." She mumbled. "Big sister?" Came a stern sounding voice from the door. "Mother wants to see you." "Tell her i'll come down in 5 minutes." Kisaki replied, putting back down her uniform sleeves to cover the markings. She then went downstairs and was greeted by her mother. "Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?" Reine asked. "Yes. I did. How about you mother?" Kisaki asked back. "I also slept good. I think you know what day it is, correct?" Reine asked. "I do, mother..." Kisaki replied, somewhat sad and looking at the floor. Suddenly, Kisaki's phone rang. Once she picked up, she heard a familiar voice. "Oh, Ms. Youko." Kisaki muttered. "Hey, Kisaki. Ono just left the house and I can only assume she's coming over to your house." Youko replied on the other end, sounding pretty happy, unlike her usual self. "Oh..." Kisaki mumbled. "I swear! You're really not the type for words!" Youko yelled. "Anyways, I have to go to U.A as well. I swear, Shota first leaves me with responsibilities and now I have to go to work alone! I can't stand him sometimes!" "Calm down, Youko. No need to hide your feelings for him." Reine replied. "I'm not hiding my feelings for that asshole! I don't even like him!" Youko screamed. "You're just the same as when we were children!" Then there was a knock on the door. "Kisaki~" Came a voice behind it. "Oh, it's Ochan... bye, Youko..." Kisaki hung up the call and opened the door. "Kisaki! Come on, lets go!" Ono said excitedly. "Okay, Ochan..." Kisaki said in her normal tone of voice. "Huh? Why do you look so sad?" Ono asked. "It's nothing... nothing at all..." Kisaki replied, looking up at the sky as she thought about something. 'What did mother mean when she said that Ms. Youko has feelings for Mr. Aizawa?' They just continued walking and Kisaki didn't think any more about it. But she did think about something else... 'I wonder... if i'll see her again...' --------------------------------- "Damn, I haven't been in a U.A. classroom for a while." Ono started, looking at the giant door in front of her. "I almost forgot how huge these doors are." "These doors are quite huge..." Kisaki said looking at the door. "It's 7:38 so we have enough time to relax before my dad comes." Ono said, looking at the time on her phone. Ono opened the door, letting Kisaki go in first. As Kisaki went in, Ono walked in as well, closing the door behind her. "Not many students are here yet." Kisaki said. "Not even surprised. It's still early after all." Ono said. Ono's eyes lit up when she saw a certain blond-haired male. "DENKIII!!!" Ono exclaimed. Kaminari turned to the front of the door to see his brown-haired best friend. "ONOOO!!!". The two ran up to each other and jumped into each other's embrace. "Kami! I haven't seen you in a while!" Ono exclaimed. "Oh my gosh! I'm so happy we're in the same class!" Kaminari cried. The duo was standing in the middle of the class, hugging, while the rest of the students except for Bakugou, Kisaki, and Todoroki were looking at them with a drop of sweat going down their foreheads. Then Kisaki came up to them. "I think... I know you..." She said, eyes opening wide. "Denki Kaminari...." Her eyes went back to normal. "H-How do you-" He was cut off by Kisaki saying, "Ui has told me about you. She seemed happy while talking about you." Suddenly, Denki's face went red. "Kami, you haven't changed a bit!" Ono said, nudging the blond's shoulder. Ono looked around and spotted a red-haired male. "Eijiro?" "Ono?" Kirishima asked. 'First name basis already?' Kisaki questioned to herself. "You dyed your hair? The color and style suits you so much. Makes you look even more manly!" Ono exclaimed, touching Kirishima's dyed hair. Kirishima blushes. "T-Thanks!". Ono heard the door slide open and looked to see who it was. It was Midoriya and a brown-haired female that Ono has seen at the entrance exams. A dude with glasses speed-walked over to Midoriya to talk. Ono jumped slightly as she saw Aizawa in a yellow sleeping bag on the floor. 'He brings that thing everywhere.' "If you're here to socialize then get out. This is the hero course." Aizawa started, taking a sip from his juice pouch. "It took 8 seconds for you to quiet down. Time is a precious resource, you all aren't very rational are you?". Aizawa steps out of his sleeping bag while the class just stares at him. "I'm your homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa." "Dad. You really had to bring that sleeping bag to school?" Ono questioned, walking up to her beloved adoptive father. "Hey. Sleep is important." Aizawa huffed. "Can't argue with that." Ono stated, taking a seat behind Midoriya. "Dad?!" the whole class except Kaminari, Kisaki, Midoriya, Bakugou and Kirishima yelled. "Adoptive dad to be exact. The name's Ono Kayoko. Daughter of Japan's famous former pro hero duo, the Kayoko's." Ono shyly smiled. The class erupted into a bunch of 'Awww's' and 'Sorry for your loss'. "No need for pity." Ono smiled waving her arms around in a 'no thanks' manner. One thing about Ono is that she doesn't like when people pity her. Kisaki sighed as she put her head on her desk. She was tired, which is very much like her. 'I just wanna go home... too many people...' She thought, closing her eyes. "Don't put pity on her. She dislikes it." Kisaki said bluntly. "Aww, you're just so cute to care for me, Kisaki!" Ono exclaimed. "I was only telling them the truth. I hate lies." Kisaki replied. "And you're as blunt as ever, I see..." Ono mumbled. "Mr. Aizawa..." Kisaki said, looking up at Aizawa. He gave her a look that told her to continue with what she was gonna say. "Ms. Youko was looking for you and she seemed mad over the phone." Kisaki said bluntly. Aizawa sweat dropped. "She's gonna come in about 3... 2... 1..." As soon as she said "1" the door burst open and a red haired female entered, saying "Shota...." in a dark tone. She then came up to Aizawa and glared at him. Her glare sent shivers down his spine, which not many people can do, as well as the students, exempting Kisaki, Bakugo, and Todoroki. "Why did you leave me alone at home, huh?" Youko said, grabbing Aizawa by the collar. 'It is gonna happen again, I see...' Kisaki thought, closing her eyes again, waiting for the concluding events. "And this is where I take a short nap." Ono said as she turned to Kisaki who sat behind her. "Wake me up when it's over, please and thank you!". 'This class'll be full of surprises.' Ono thought to herself as she placed her head on her desk. 'When will this be over... they won't live past another day... I can see it...' Kisaki thought, in contrary to Ono. 'I just... wanna go home...' She placed her head back on her desk and took a small nap, listening to her headphones. ---------------------------------------------------------- After what happened with Youko and Aizawa, the black-haired male told the students to change into their gym uniforms and meet him on the grounds. "We'll be having a test for your quirks." Aizawa stated. "A TEST?!" the whole class yelled except for a few people. "What about the entrance ceremony?!" Uraraka exclaims. "No time for that if you actually want to become heroes." Aizawa said. "U.A. is known for its freestyle education. That also applies to us teachers." Aizawa starts explaining what the tests are about while Ono zones out thinking about very questionable things. 'Do fish drink water?' Ono thought to herself. "Kisaki, you finished top at the practical exam, right? In junior high, what was your result for the softball throw?" Aizawa asked looking at Kisaki. "I don't remember. But they told me my result was the highest they have ever seen." Kisaki replied bluntly, cutely putting a finger on her lip. "Apparently, on some further evaluation, it was the highest in all of Japan. Even more then my mothers... I wonder why..." "Try doing it with your quirk." Aizawa stated, throwing the ball to Kisaki as she made her way to the middle of the circle. Suddenly, Kisaki froze. She stared at the ball in her hand, looking slightly sad. She sighed. "I've warned you about this before. And I guess I should warn everyone." She started. "I'm not, above any means, going to try or do it forcefully." As she said that, she held the ball up, which had a strange blue-green aura, and thought to herself before throwing it, 'I'm sorry, mother.' She then threw the ball and the effect of it was devastating. "Damn." Ono said as she starting sweating for some weird reason. Due to her quirk, she'll start sweating out of nowhere. "I told you so..." Kisaki said. "This wasn't even half of my power...." Those words caught everyone off guard and they all let out an "EEH!?!" Kisaki was completely unfazed by this like she's seen it before. "Not even surprised, but amused." Ono stated with a blank face. Aizawa showed the screen on his phone. "80,523.73 meters." "Woah, this looks fun!" Mina exclaimed. "Fun? You have three years to become a fully-fledged hero. Will your attitude be like that the whole time?" Aizawa smirked. "All right. Whoever comes in last place after all of the tests will be expelled. Welcome to U.A.'s hero course!" The students continued to finish their tests and then it came back to the softball throw. "Bakugou, you're up." Aizawa said as Bakugou came up and snatched the ball from Aizawa. Bakugou walked up to the circle and threw the ball using his quirk, creating a big explosion. "DIEEEE!!!" Bakugou yelled as he threw the ball. 'Die?' Ono questioned herself. "705.2 meters." Aizawa said. "Ono." Aizawa said as he tossed Ono the ball. "Thanks!" Ono said as she caught it and made her way to the circle. Ono readied herself and activated her quirk. Water started coming from her hands and around the softball. Ono threw the ball with a lot of force. "790.12 meters." Aizawa stated, smirking this time. "You can learn from Ono, she's been to my former classes as a helper in the past. She knows her stuff." Ono then noticed Kisaki looking at her, but her eyes seemed... different somehow. "What are you staring at?" Ono asked Kisaki. "You're... really manly, Ochan..." Kisaki replied. "M-Manly?" Ono was stunned. "Of course. You're really powerful." Kisaki said. "Come on! Look at you! I did nothing compared to what you did! Give yourself more credit!" Ono responded. Kisaki then started looking around. "How can I give myself credit if I already have credit?" Kisaki asked. Ono sighed. "You're strong, but you're too literal-minded..." Ono said, putting a hand on Kisaki's shoulder. Kisaki looked down at her hands for a moment and Ono started feeling strange, but only for a second and she flinched. "W-What the-" She tried asking but then she realized what she saw for a second. "Is everything okay, Ochan?" Kisaki asked cutely. "N-No, nothing at all. Don't worry about it." Ono replied, wanting to not make her childhood friend worry. "Emiko" Aizawa said, tossing the ball to a female with half red and half white hair. "Alright. How exciting!" Emiko exclaimed. She turned her head around once she reached the circle. "Shoto. Make sure you watch me carefully, brother." She said to a guy with half white and half red hair; Shoto Todoroki. He just nodded in response, and paid very close attention to what Emiko did. "827.67 meters." Aizawa said, looking at the number on his phone. "Yaaay!" Emiko exclaimed and ran over to Todoroki, hugging him. "Shoto! Didn't I do great?!" Emiko asked her brother. "You did amazing, Emi." Todoroki replied, and Ono swore she saw him crack a smile. Emiko's eyes lit up. "I got brother's approval! Yaay!" She exclaimed, looking up at Todoroki. "Todoroki. Your turn." Aizawa said, throwing the ball to Todoroki. He made his way to the circle, and turned around to see his sister, Emiko, smiling happily. He held back a smile from forming on his lips. He then turned back around and threw the ball using his quirk, or, well, half of it. "843.98 meters." Aizawa said, showing Todoroki's score to the class. Emiko's eyes lit up again. "You did absolutely amazing, brother!" She ran up and hugged him. "I thought you did better, though." Todoroki replied, petting Emiko on the head. "Nope! You did more amazing then me, by a long shot!" Emiko exclaimed. "You should really give yourself more credit, Emi..." Todoroki said, somewhat sad. "You're just as messy as your room..." He mumbled. As they walked back to the others, Emiko almost tripped, if it wasn't for Todoroki, who caught her. "Oopsie!" She said. Todoroki sighed. "You should really be more careful..." He said, like it has happened numerous times. "Meh... It's fine." Emiko said, closing her eyes in a happy expression. She then opened them, revealing her now dull eyes. "I don't mind if I fall, nii-chan." She said, creepily. Her eyes then went back to normal as she made her way to the other students. Aizawa was about to announce another student to go, when he suddenly looked down at his phone. His eyes suddenly widened.